Anime Convention
by aemaeth
Summary: Warning: Random insanity!!! POEM: random anime characters from various animes I've seen (obviously too many) meet. At a anime convention. ^_^ GW, CCS, PM/M-H, SM, DBZ, O. Star, CowboyB., Pilot Candidate and more...


A/n: Haha! The queen of insanity strikes again! XD One of my few poems that is NOT depressing and bleak. I wrote this at…I dunno…sometime after midnight. *yawn* Sleeeepy…*snores* ANYMOO! **Read the poem first, THEN go back and read my stupid notes. In that order! I mean it! **

Disclaimer: Not mine. Any of them. Don't make he list them; you will fall asleep. It should suffice to say that I am a broke teenager and from that I should hope you can draw the conclusion that none of this is mine. At all. None. 'Nuf said. 

                                                **_ANIMÈ CONVENTION_**     @o@

Ashitaka, he spoke first,                                                            _because he was the first one lazy Cheeny could think up a verse for_

And scared them with his sword                                                _sword…katana…thingy._

And then he started preaching peace                                         _right after brutally decapitating several samurai. ???? A taka is rather contradictory, ne?_

And scared them even more.

Relena she agreed with him,                                                      _only she didn't decapitate any samurai first ^_^_

But nobody would listen.                                                           _who does anyway?_

They'd all found her rather funny

Since they'd caught her and Heero kissin'.                                _I just KNOW I am going to get flamed for that_

Heero from his spandex drew a gun                                          _hahahaha….Wait! I didn't mean it! Wah! *runs for dear life*_

And they calmed right down

And contented themselves with watching

Some kawaii chibis dance around.                                             _chibi-chibi chocolate chibi!!!_

Sailor Moon lectured and crossed her arms

And got them in a knot,                                                 _I always wanted that to happen ^o^)_

Tenchi spoke and was surprised

When the women didn't find him hot.                            _why anyone would is a complete mystery unto itself_

Sakura stood and smiled sweet

And blinded them with pink

While Tomoto taped Syoaran Li

Have a sword battle with Link.                                      _yes, Japanese video games count!_

Then they all got together to

See who used the most gell;                                                      _I am, of course, completely innocent of these charges._

Who could make their hair defy

Gavity most well?                                                                     _Oooooh…hard one            _            

Those of DBZ got sick of hair                                       _prolly cos they kept winning lol_

And began playing 'round with ki

While Tenchi ran to side with Link                                             _Poor Link. He's doomed._

And Wufei helped out Li.                                                          _I don't know why. He prolly just wanted to fight Tenchi. MWAHAHA._

Melfina and Vivi philosophied                                                   

Over their lost origins,   

And Faye made bets with others                                               _As in Faye Valentine and her love of casinos_

Over whether Li or Link would win.

But Aisha and Kizuna were                                                       _Animerica spelt her name "Kizna" but I SWEAR they say Kizuna in the show_

Too preoccupied to hear;                                                          _Do not twist that! *hits with a squeaky hammer* Dirty, dirty, dirty!_

They were fighting over who

Had the coolest kittie ears.                                                        _I WANT KITTIE EARS! *cries*     _            

Quatre found that he and Erts

Were disturbingly alike                                                  _Tell me that you didn't see Erts and think QUATRE! I mean, he even TALKS the same_

While Heero and Ed had a hacking contest;                               _Imagine if you will Ed and Heero fighting over who could hack better._ _It's scary!_

Ed gave them all quite a fright.                                       _Lessee…Too much strange character(Ed) and a complete lack thereof. Scary…_               

A/n: This is a work in progress. I have quite a few more verses I'm working on….WHEEEEEEEEEEEEhahahahahaha! Random insanity is the BEST!   


End file.
